Out of the Darkness
by Anime.Geek96
Summary: No matter how far you are in the darkness , there are always those who will do whatever they can to bring us out of it. Deku will find out the harsh realities of being a hero as he is pushed to the point of no return , as Deku begins to push himself away from the others to pursue his own selfish mission , one girl steps up to bring him back towards the light. IzuOcha fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to my hero academia. All content belongs to Kohei Horikoshi,Shonen Jump, and Funimation.

Hey guys this will be my first fanfic, have been a big fan of this site so i thought it was time to develop my own stories lol. So please review my work and tell me how i'm doing , it will be greatly appreciated.

Without any further ado…..My First Fanfic: Out of the Darkness

* * *

In their usual hideout, Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri were awaiting the arrival of Dabi and Spinner to review their plan for what's to go down the following night.

Shigaraki , already annoyed, sighed,"what is the hell is taking these two so damn long, do they not realize the importance of what is to be discussed" practically fuming "if they take one minute longe…"

Just as he almost finished his sentence, the door opened and in entered the two members of the league of villans

"We're here , what is it that you need to go over with us" asked Dabi

Kurogiri looked over at Shigaraki and saw that the young man looked like he was going to explode. " We just need to discuss what is to go down tomorrow night" explained Kurogiri.

Shigaraki calmed down and said " Yes, tomorrow we are going to destroy that little runt Izuku Midoriya's will to become a hero" Shigaraki then stated "In order to do that, we have to hit him where it hurts" he then turns to Dabi Spinner and hands them an envelope containing a picture "you are to go to this woman's house and capture her… should she give you any problems, put her down. Whether we take her or not, it will completely shatter midoriya" said shigaraki sadistically

Inside the envelope was a picture of Izuku's mother Inko. Dabi stared at the picture "what's the deal with this woman" Shigaraki then stated "Thats Midoriya's mother, what better way to hit All Might where it hurts than to make sure his precious successor no longer wants to be a hero" Shigaraki said with a smile on his face "should Midoriya decide to come after me will further prove my claim that heroes are no better than us villains, everyone gets their hands dirty one way or another"

Once finishing going over what is to happen the following night, the two members of the league left leaving just Kurogiri and Shigaraki in the bar. Shigaraki was deep in thought, thinking about what All For One would say about the plan and how proud he would be of him if the plan succeed "everything should go just according to plan, everyone will tremble at my feet.. i will be the symbol of evil to this world"

(The following night)

At the midoriya residence, Inko spent her evenings how she usually did, she made herself some dinner laid in bed to watch some television. Though everything was peaceful after the final battle between all for one all might the special dorms being made for the students at UA, she couldn't feel but worry about Izuku, he's all she has and she would give up her life to protect him.

Suddenly she heard a noise in her kitchen "was Izuku home?" She thought "no he would've called first". She then got up quietly and walked towards the kitchen "Who's there? Izuku is that you" hoping it actually was her son, as she turned the corner, she saw a young man sitting at the table and saw what looked like stitching under his eyes. "Who are you?" said Inko.

"That's not important.. so you're that little runts mother huh? Your going to have to come with us" said Dabi.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, how did find out where we live, what do you want with my izuku" said Inko frantically.

"Listen lady don't make this harder than it has too" Dabi said just trying to get this over with. Inko then activated her quirk and began to lift whatever she could in the kitchen and throw it towards him. Dabi having had enough, activated his quirk and burned down everything she threw at him. Inko with nothing left to do began to turn around to head towards the door and run out but as she turned around, she was hit in the head with the blunt object, as Spinner came out of the darkness.

Dabi then called Shigaraki on the phone to inform him that "the job was done"

With the league now going after Izuku, their first course of action being to go after his mother.. what does Shigaraki now plan to do with Izuku's mother? Just how far does he plan to push him over the edge? Find out in the following chapters..

* * *

that folks brings us to the end of the first chapter

Took me a while to write this down as i was still trying to figure out in what direction i wanted this story to go in

Please as i said in the beginning of the chapter , review this chapter for me and let me know how i did so that i know how to improve going forward...thanks guys till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to my hero academia. All content belongs to Kohei Horikoshi,Shonen Jump, and Funimation.

Hey guys welcome back as i bring chapter two to you guys , hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter 1 , this chapter starts the same day as the previous chapter but earlier on in the day , the ending of the chapter will be a little dark and it hurts me to bring this much pain towards deku but most heroes go through dark times in order to bounce back from it stronger than ever

* * *

(In the UA dormitory)

Days have passed since class 1-A succeeded in obtaining provisional hero licenses and on this day, the girls decided the class as an entirety should celebrate.

"We should all totally do something as a class to celebrate passing the exams!" Mina said excitingly.

"Yesss that is an awesome idea!" Momo agreed , the other girls nodded in agreement. The girls then asked the boys "are you guys up for a little party tonight" the boy to speak up was kirishima "hell yeah we are" then the perverted mineta said "oh yesss time get myself fully acquainted with my fellow female classmate" practically drooling at the mouth.

"NOBODY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOUR STUPID PARTY IDEA , YOU BUNCH OF USELESS IDIOTS" said the usually angry Bakugao

"Aw man relax , we're gonna have a good time" kirishima told bakugao as he threw his arm over his shoulder trying to convince him that the party is a good idea.

"I would rather much be tortured than spend a night with you morons.." then looked at kirishima's arm which was still over his shoulder "GET OFF ME OR ILL KILL YOU" which was his usual threat to everyone

"A celebration? Hm i think that is an amazing idea Mina, a perfect opportunity for us to come together as a class and have a wonderful time... Me being the class rep, i will be making sure nobody breaks the rules" said Iida as everyone just looked at him and couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Just like Iida to make sure no ones breaking any rules" thought Deku as his thoughts were immediately interrupted by the approach by his best friend Uraraka, someone he had gotten really close too ever since entering UA though he'd probably wouldn't admit this to anyone , he had feelings for her..who was he kiddin, he was practically in love with her . She always brought out the best in him and was always there for him. Whenever they spoke, he was always really nervous and stuttering more than he usually does. She was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on, she was the one he wanted by his side for years to come.

"Deku! Are you coming to the party tonight" said Uraraka excitingly to her best friend, she also had feelings for Deku.. more than she could ever know, whenever she was near him, her heart just flutters and she gets this butterflies in your stomach feeling.

Uraraka not realizing how close she was to Deku just stared at him wondering why his face was red. "H-Hey U-Uraraka! Yes i will be coming t-tonight" he could feel how red his face was getting from how close she was. Uraraka then realized how close she actually was to Deku then felt her face get redder than Deku and unintentionally shouted "OKIGUESSILLSEEYOUTONIGHTTHEN" then she ran off to the other girls.

Deku was left all confused "i wonder why she ran off like that? Why was her face all red? Does she actually like me back" so many thoughts went thru his mind and decided he would act on it "Ill ask her tonight during the party while we're away from everyone"

The girls all turned as Uraraka just suddenly ran up them "um uraraka are you okay? You ran over here so fast and why is your face so red" asked Asui. " No no no i'm okay , really i'm fine" said Uraraka nervously. "I think it's because she was talking to Midoriya" said Momo teasingly. Uraraka thought she was going to faint "IDON'TKNOWWHATGUYSARETALKINGABOUT" Mina then said "we're just kidding ochako, but seriously you guys should just get together". "Yeah it's obvious you guys have feelings for each other, you should tell him tonight" said Hagakure.

"I don't know .. we both have so much going on, we can't afford any distractions" said Uraraka sadly. "Uraraka listen, i know you may feel like it could be a distraction to each other dreams, but we're still be kids before students, we're allowed to have private lives just as long as we can separate them from our professional lives" said Asui. "Don't torture yourself and hold onto all these feelings, as your friends.. we just want you to be happy" Asui continued.

"I never thought about it like that, i just need time to think it all over before i do anything" said Uraraka. All her friends looked at her and smiled, they know she'll make a good decision , if anyone deserved happiness.. it was Uraraka.

Once the students decided on who was bringing what to the party , everyone parted ways and went to their dorm rooms to prepare for the nights festivities.

* * *

(Later that night)

Deku just finished getting ready , for the party he was going to wear this white button down shirt w/ light blue jeans and these really nice brown boots his mother had just recently bought for him. "Hope Uraraka likes this outfit" said Deku as the immediate thought of her turned his face color a dark shade of red. "Man.. i hope i'm not this nervous when i tell her how i feel"

Just around the same time.

Uraraka was also finishing up getting ready. For the party she planned to wear this nice brown white dress , she had recently bought herself and these nice brown flats to compliment the dress "i hope deku doesn't think this is too much" as soon as Deku came into her mind , she felt her heart skip a couple beats. She then began to think about the earlier conversation with the girls and then about all her memories with Deku, how they are always there for each other and how they always seem to bring out the best in each other That was when the realization hit her.. Love .. she was in love with deku and she can't let these feelings continue to bottle up inside, she was going to tell him tonight at the party how she felt.

Deku made his way down and met up with the guys and they made their way to the party, everything looked great , there was tons of food drinks and great music thanks to Jiro. Deku sat down and watched as more more of his friends came to the party and then she came in .. she was wearing a really nice dress that brought out her beautiful hair eye colors , she looked absolutely stunning , he was sure his heart skipped a couple beats.

Uraraka had a similar reaction, she looked around the room and saw all her friends then she looked at the boy approaching her, "he looks really good..wow" she liked the way the shirt fit on his muscular body , she felt the blood rushing to her nose from all the thoughts going into her mind , she snapped herself out of it when he finally got up to her. "H-Hey Uraraka! you .. look beautiful tonight" said deku as he immediately knew his face was red. The compliment caught Uraraka off guard and blushed a heavy shade of red "T-Thank you Deku , you l-look really nice as well" she said. Her beauty was absolutely stunning to him , he hadn't realized how long he was admiring her until she spoke up "hey Deku are you okay?" He quickly snapped out of it and blushed heavily "U-Uh yess sorry" Deku said nervously. "Was he checking me out?.. maybe he does like me?" Her heart started to beat faster at the thought.

As the party went on, Deku and Uraraka got past the nervousness and were actually having a really nice time, he knew tonight was going to be a good night but little did Deku know...that was far from the truth..

* * *

(Back at the Midoriya residence)

"Yeah we got her" the villainous Dabi said as he spoke on the phone with Shigaraki

"Good, bring her here to me" spoke shigaraki

As he spoke those words , Inko began to wake up

"We can use her as leverage to lure that runt to us" Inko couldn't believe it , they were going to use her to lure her son to them to do god knows what to him, she refused to allow that to happen. She mustered whatever strength she had left and attracted a small container of flour she had in the kitchen to her to try to blind them , as they walked to her, she succeeded in blinding Spinner but Dabi had his eyes closed. Inko jumped up and said "you will not use me to lure Izuku , over my dead body"

Dabi laughed a little at the last part and smirked as he remembered what Shigaraki told him to do if she had gotten out of hand. Shigaraki still on the phone had heard what she said , he then said "she's being a nuisance, Dabi before you put her out of her misery, lets have her say her last words to her troublesome son"

Dabi then said "As you wish" then proceeded to kick Inko square in the face knocking her onto the floor and in the process breaking her nose.

Back at the party , Deku was enjoying himself and then he got a call from a random number he didn't know so he got up and walked off to answer the call. Uraraka saw him leaving and asked "where are you going?" He replied with " Just to answer this call , i'll be back in a little bit"

Deku picked up the call and said "hello , who's this" a creepy voice on the other line that was way too familiar with Deku for his liking responded "Izuku .. Midoriya.." Deku knowing full well who it is said , "Shigaraki!? What do you want?"

Shigaraki began to laugh "Oh nothing just to see how you were doing on this lovely night" Deku replied with " Good until you call, Now answer my question, What do you want!?" Deku was getting more annoyed by the minute. "Well if you must know , we have someone here who has something to say to you"

Deku thought to himself "To say to me? Who can that be" Shigaraki then said Dabi put her on the phone" deku was getting more anxious than anything now. He then heard someone breathing hard the phone " Iz-Izuku sweetheart" Deku froze hearing his mother voice on the other line before saying " M-M-Mom?" He then grew angry "Dammit Shigaraki, don't you dare touch my mother" Shigaraki then laughed "well it's a little late for that"

Inko knew she probably didn't have a lot of time and proceeded to tell Izuku everything she wanted to tell him, "Izuku honey , mommy loves you very much, do not come to help me .. these men have bad plans for you and i would rather die than let them take you away" Deku felt as if someone was literally tearing his heart out of his chest, with tears in his eyes.. he continued to listen to his mother " i am extremely proud of you and everything you have accomplished and i'm sorry i probably won't be able to be there for you but you have lots of friends like that sweet uraraka that care for you deeply and All Might, Always hold them close to your heart.. please don't try to avenge me, I've always wanted you to live the life that you wanted , i don't want it shadowed by darkness revenge... i love you Izuku and i will always look after yo.." was the last thing she said before Dabi took the phone away and Shigaraki said "alright enough of that"

"Shigaraki stop please , its me you want , just let her go.." Deku pleaded. "No can do , that is unless you think you can make it to your house before the job is done" Deku immediately headed out towards his house , running past all his friends .. tears still in his eyes. Everyone stopped and noticed "what wrong with Midoriya" said Kirishima , everyone thinking what possibly could be wrong with their friend. "Deku what happened?" Thought Uraraka as she was possibly the only one who noticed he was crying as he ran out

Deku quickly switched to full cowling and ran to his house as fast he possibly can "Mom please be okay , i'll be there soon"

Dabi knew what he had to do , he asked Spinner for one of his blades and walked slowly to Inko , "any final words?" He spoke. "You will never take my son , he will become strong and someday take you all dow.." before she could finish , Dabi stabbed her with the blade through the chest

"Your voice was starting to bug me" said Dabi, he then looked at Spinner "let's get out of here , who knows who he brought along with him" Spinner nodded in agreement and they both went out of the windows leaving Inko's body in the middle of the floor for Deku to find.

He finally arrived, he ran inside "Mom! Mom! Where are you" he began to run through the house and then stopped when he found her body , he now felt as if someone tore out his heart and stomped on it. He got down and lifted up her head " Mom .. Mom .. please wake up.." he said as tears continued to fall from his face and drop onto her.

"I-I-Izuku..?" Inko said weakly. Deku then said "Mom please stay with me , I-I'm gonna call for help" he was shaking terribly as he could barely typed the number to the police on his phone. "Yes please i need an ambulance... please get here as soon as possible" he then turned to his mother "It's gonna be ok mom , they're coming to help" his mother finally spoke again " I-Izuku , I don't have much... time left" she was feeling weaker by the minute. "Stop that your gonna make it" Inko then reached out to touch her sons face , her eyes already filled with tears. "I will always love you ... you will become the number 1 her.." Deku then felt his mother's body go limp." Im sorry.. im so sorry i couldn't get here sooner" He said as he cradled her body and just broke down.

Shigaraki had succeeded in breaking Izuku Midoriya..

Now wheres does this leave our hero? Will he abide by his mother's words or let the incoming darkness overcome him and exact his revenge?

* * *

Find out more soon enough..

I think this was definitely longer than my first chapter ... oh my gosh such an emotional roller coaster with the second half of this chapter , I practically teared up myself writing it

I also enjoyed writing the IzuOcha stuff as well

I don't know how many chapters i will write for this story, I am estimating around 4-6 chapters but trust me i will have Deku Uraraka together soon & Deku will avenge his mother in some way so don't worry ;)

I'm happy to see that my story was favorited & followed a couple times so far , i won't fail you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to my hero academia. All content belongs to Kohei Horikoshi,Shonen Jump, and Funimation.

Hey guys welcome back as i bring chapter three you guys.. Lets see how Deku is dealing with what has befallen him as he goes back to school and how his classmates will react to the news

With Hatred clouding his judgement , we're going to see how he intends on avenging his mother by any means necessary..

* * *

(Same night)

The police had arrived at the Midoriya residence, Inko's body had been loaded into a body bag. Deku just looked on as his mother's body was being taken away, blocking out everything around as detectives questioned him about the phone call with Shigaraki. They stopped as soon as they realized he wasn't paying them any attention, i mean how could he? He had just lost his mother.

"Don't worry kid, we're gonna bring that son of a bitch down" said an officer, Another officer nudged him "c'mon man , he doesn't want to hear that, lets pack everything up and let him mourn in peace" The officer then asked Deku if he had any immediate family members that he could stay with , Deku shook his head no "I'm currently dorming at the dormitories at UA". They asked if he had needed a ride, he declined and he said he wanted to stay home.

As soon as the officers left, Deku just began to walk around his house, sitting down on the couch..picking up a picture frame that was on the table. In the frame was a picture of him and his mother on his first day at UA, he remember how proud and happy she was of him, tears now openly falling from his face as he smiled at the picture but that smile quickly turned into a frown as he held that picture and put it to his chest & continued to apologize to his mother and blame himself for what happened. His thoughts then landed on Shigaraki "I hate you.." he kept repeating those words in his head as he increasingly got more angry by the minute, he began to grab whatever he could & throw it , he punched the wall repeatedly saying " dammit dammit dammit". Dark thoughts started to cloud Deku's mind as he thought of ways he was going to make him suffer for what he did to his mother. Remembering what the officer had said to him " ...we're gonna take that son of a bitch down" No it wasn't going to be the officer to do it , it had to be HIM, he had to be the one to avenge her, he had to get stronger to put Shigaraki down for good no matter what.

(The Following Monday)

Uraraka woke up earlier than she normally would on monday, she had a lot on her mind, she hadn't heard from or seen deku since the party on friday and was getting increasingly worried about him. She told herself that if he didnt show up class today, that she would find him herself. She brought out of her thoughts by Iida "Uraraka are you okay? You seem troubled by something" She replied sadly with " Yeah i've trying in contact with Deku all weekend but he hasn't been answering" He looked down "You as well? This is quite troublesome" he then turned to everyone in the cafeteria "has anyone seen or heard Midoriya over the weekend?" everyone nodded their heads no, nobody had seen him since he ran out of the party on friday.

"Hm this surely is strange" said Iida "We will asked Mr. Aizawa if he gets to class" everyone nodded in agreement but Uraraka couldn't help but worry that something had happened to him.

Class was just about to begin and Mr. Aizawa per usual was late, everyone was up and talking but then Mr. Aizawa stepped inside "Everyone stop what they're doing, class has started, go sit down now but before that there is something i've been asked to inform you" Iida then cut him off "Excuse me sir but before you tell us that, I must if you have seen or heard from Midoriya at all, he just suddenly left friday night and we haven't heard from him since then, we are worried something has befallen our friend" usually Mr. Aizawa would reprimand something for cutting him off but then he said "Yes i was just getting to that, whether he shows up today or not is completely his choice, he was told that he could take a couple days off if he needed too" Everyone was now looking at each other trying to figure what possibly could've happened to their friend, Uraraka felt uneasy.. She needed to know what happened to Deku. " None of this leaves this room and if he shows up don't bombard him questions" Everyone nodded in agreement then Mr Aizawa continued "Good, there is no good way to say but on friday night it seems that our villainous friend Shigaraki got in contact with Midoriya" Uraraka gasped remembering that phone call Deku got just before he ran out "It seems that he had his mother held captive at their home as a way to lure Midoriya to him but when he got there.." He felt uneasy saying this "it was already too late, Shigaraki had his mother murdered" Everyone couldn't believe it, all of the girls started tearing up while the boys were angry "That bastard needs to pay" thought Todoroki "First my elder brother and now Midoriya's mother, this needs to end" thought Iida.

"Poor Deku.." Uraraka felt her heart break for him, She had met his mother on several occasions, mostly while visiting Deku during his many trips to the hospital. She thought back to a promise she had made his mother a little while ago.

(Mini flashback)

it was during one of the times deku got himself hurt while using his quirk, Uraraka had gone to visit him and noticed that his mother was there & she could tell by her face that she couldn't stand when Deku would have to be sent to the hospital, "He worries me so much, i just wished his quirk didn't do this much damage to his body" Uraraka nodded "Yeah he worries me as well, he is always eager to help somebody at the expense of himself but that's one of the things i love about him, he is always there for everyone no matter how you treat him." Inko couldn't help but smile "Im glad he has made lots of wonderful friends who care about him like you", Uraraka blushed at the comment and then his mother asked "Will you promise me something? Will you please look after Izuku, i know his dream is to be the number 1 hero but he needs someone on top of him making sure he doesn't do anything reckless.. I don't know how many more trips to the hospital or scares i can take.." she said tearing up.

Uraraka happily agreed "Yes i promise to look after him, i will always keep him in check and make sure he is always okay" she smiled at his mother. Inko smiled and pulled the girl in for hug "Thank you.. Thank you for always looking out for him and always coming to visit him.. It means alot, i'm really glad he's found someone who genuinely cares for him" Uraraka reciprocated the hug "I'll always be there for him"

(End flashback)

Uraraka began to cry as she couldn't believe she was gone, his mother had grown quite fond of her & vise versa, that's when she thought to herself that she would do good by her promise and make sure Deku was okay, he needs someone and she was going to be that person.

but everyone's thoughts were cut off when Deku had entered the room. He looked as if he hadn't slept all weekend and his hands were bruised up indicating he was probably training the past two days getting his anger out. Everyone wanted to say something but didn't know what they could possibly say to the boy who had just lose his mother. "Midoriya" Mr. Aizawa said "you didn't have to come in today if you weren't up for it" Deku replied rather coldly "Im fine". Everyone then noticed someone else was missing "where's Bakugao?" asked Mr. Aizawa, "he must've gone to use the bathroom before Mr. Aizawa had given us the news..SH*T if bakugao comes in and sees Midoriya , this might not turn out so well" thought everyone as they tried to contact Bakugao to forewarn him but unbeknownst to them, Bakugao already knew.. his mother had called him to relay the news. He couldn't believe it, as much as he would always bully Deku, he knew him and his mother were close and his mother was practically like an aunt to him. He felt like it wasn't his place to tell everyone, he would wait for an adult to say something or Deku himself.

The door suddenly opened. "Deku" said Bakugao as he walked up to Deku, everyone was a little scared, knowing how bakugao is with Deku..who knows what he'd do. "Hey Deku" Bakugao said again, he even poked Deku's head to grab his attention. Deku replied "Please.. Kaa-chan not now" Mr. Aizawa said "Bakugao, he's not up for talking.. Sit down and leave him alone". That annoyed Bakugao a little but then he said something to Deku that surprised and even Deku a little "I'm sorry for what happened, me and my family send our condolences.." he lightly fist bumped Deku's chest. "Thank you Kaa-chan.." Deku said low but it was enough for Bakugao to hear him

The class went on as per usual, everyone kept looking at Deku throughout class and it pained them to see their friend going through such a tragedy.

Lunch came and Deku had separated himself away from everyone and sat alone, he didn't want to be burden on anyone, he thought to himself until a voice spoke to him "D-Deku?" he looked up and it was Uraraka "do you mind if i sit with you" she asked " you don't have too , i don't wanna be a burden to everyone" uraraka felt her heart ache and she grabbed his hand "you will never be burden to anyone" she said reassuring him. He moved his bookbag off one the seats to signify she could sit next to me and she did, they ate in silence for the rest of the period.

The always annoying Monoma noticing Midoriya's demeanor approached him "what's wrong? Finally realizing you're not cut out for you this school?" Uraraka spoke up "Stop it go bother somebody else" Monoma then laughed "Why? Cause i'm speaking the truth, the hopeless loser should just go home to his mother" that's when something snapped in Deku, he stood up and said "shut up" Monoma then said "what was that loser" Deku then yelled " I said SHUT THE HELL UP" loud enough for everyone to hear, it was about to go down. Uraraka was worried , she didn't know what Deku would do, she then yelled at Monoma "Leave him alone, he's been through enough".

Monoma shot her a glance "What'll happen if i don.." was all he could say before Deku connected a punch right to his jaw, almost knocking him out of his boots. Todoroki and Iida jumped and held Deku back as he was obviously going to continue to hit Monoma, "Midoriya you need to calm down" said the two boys , Deku then "Get the hell off me" before pushing them both off and began walking out of the cafeteria. "Deku! .. wait!" yelled Uraraka but her plea fell on deaf ears as Deku continued to walk away

All Deku could think about is how he could get stronger, he knew nobody at school would help train for the purpose of exacting his revenge. He would ask All Might what he should do , he knew would be looking for him as he didn't any of his calls or texts. He took his phone and texted him saying to meet at the beach, All Might replied saying he would meet him there

Deku stood by the water waiting for All Might suddenly a voice spoke out "Young Midoriya?" Deku knew it was All Might and turned, All Might walked up to Deku and gave him a hug "I'm sorry i couldn't be there for you" All Might couldn't help but feel he was to blame for what happened, if he hadn't chosen Midoriya to be his successor, he'd still have his mother here with him. Deku replied "It's alright , it isn't your fault but i do have a favor to ask of you" he said nervously as he didn't know what response he might get "what do you need" Deku replied with "I need to get stronger" All Might as he probably knew why "For what reason? For revenge?" Deku replied "Yes , i'm going put down Shigaraki once and for all" All Might then said " Your going to kill him? That's not what heroes do, i understand how you feel young Midoriya that this isn't the way to do it" Deku repeated " that's not what a hero does? SO DOES A HERO DO? Am i supposed to just sit Idly by as Shigaraki gets live his life at the expense of my mother's life while nobody finds him" All might then said "everyone is doing everything they can to capture him, they just need time" "BULLSH*T" shouted Deku "If nobody's going to help me then i guess.. i'll have to do it on my own"

"Midoriya wait, you don't have to do this alone" All might said, "But i do , I at least owe my mother that" Deku said before walking off. All Might had a bad feeling he was going to do something reckless but he was going to listen to him or any adult then an idea stuck in his head "I know who can talk to him , hopefully they can do it" said All Might sadly as he worried his student would go off to face Shigaraki alone & get himself killed.

Deku knew what he do now, he knew no one would wanna help him on what he knew was a suicide mission but he didn't care , if he even had chance to kill Shigaraki, he would take it but he knows everyone will try to stop him so his plan is to leave tomorrow night when he knows everyone will be asleep. He couldn't let anyone else he cared about get hurt , he couldn't wait around for anybody else to do it, he had to be the one to end it.

The next day at school went as per usual, with Deku waiting Idly by for the school day to finish so he could pack and leave tonight. Uraraka noticed that he looked a little off as though he was preparing for something, "what are you thinking of doing Deku..". Class finished and everyone went straight to the dorms, Uraraka wanted to walk with Deku to see how he was doing but a familiar voice called out to her, "Young Uraraka" she knew that voice anywhere,noticing he didn't sound like his normal cheerful self so she said "All Might? Hey what's wrong" he looked at her and turned around to start walk, "please follow me" he said.

When they reached somewhere he thought no one would listen in on their conversation, he turned to her "You've probably heard the news about what happened to Young Midoriya's mother" he sadly, "Yes" she also replied sadly, He knew she was someone who convince his student not to go off on his own "Im worried about him, worried about what he might do, he had asked me to train him to get him stronger in order to avenge her death on his own… I declined, he got angry with me and told me he knows what he has to do now" Uraraka gasped "I fear he plans to leave the school during the night and go off on his own search, i can't have another death on my hands, especially not my students which is why i want you to try & stop him, he won't listen to any adults" Uraraka then said "what makes you think i could possibly do it"

All Might then said "Young Midoriya trusts you a lot, as a matter fact, sometimes i can't get him to stop talking about you during training" Uraraka blushed at that last part before All Might continued "if there is anyone who can do it,its you." Uraraka then thought back to what she had promised his mother, she had to do this for her & for herself, she refused to let Deku go off on his own to do something so reckless , she then looked at All Might " you can count on me All Might, he won't leave the school grounds" All Might gave her a hug to thank her. They said their goodbyes as Uraraka raced back to her room to think about what she could possibly say to Deku to get him to stay …

Deku had just finished preparing himself to leave , he waiting about an hour after everyone headed back to their rooms to leave, "The coast is clear" he thought to himself as he headed downstairs & walked out the front door , he looked back at the school and said to himself "i'm sorry everyone, this is something i must do on my own, whether i live through this or not.. i hope you guys can forgive" he then proceeded to walk when he heard a familiar voice "Deku?" He turned to see Uraraka standing before him ..

With now Deku now attempting to leave, what will Uraraka say to get him to stay? Will Deku listen to her pleas or continue to walk down the path darkness? Find out next time

Originally I wrote a really long chapter but i decided to split it up into two different chapters :) I will most likely post the second half in a little bit as well. Definitely aiming for 6 chapters with this story

Thank you for the reviews guys, they mean a lot, i'm glad so many people are liking my story


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to my hero academia. All content belongs to Kohei Horikoshi,Shonen Jump, and Funimation.

Hey guys welcome back as i bring on chapter 4 ..read on to find out how Uraraka will try to convince Deku to stay… will she succeed or will her plea's fall on deaf ears

Let's find out ..

"Deku?" said a familiar voice

He froze in his tracks, as he turned to see Uraraka "damn, i thought everyone was asleep" he turned to see Uraraka behind with a concerned look at her face.

"Uraraka, you should head back to your dorm, you could get in a lot of trouble for being out here" said Deku trying to convince to go back inside. "I could say the same for you, where are you going" replied Uraraka, Deku couldn't bring himself to lie to her "i'm going off to search for Shigaraki.." Uraraka gasped "It was just as All Might said" she thought to herself. "Alone?" She asked, he replied with "I can't expect you to understand but this is something i have to do on my own", she didn't mean to shout but she did "Can't Understand!? Understand what!? That you'd rather go off alone to face Shigaraki and god knows whoever else, Deku what if you died.. you know i can't let you go off alone" she said semi-angrily, "I can't let anybody else that i care about die, I have do this" said Deku. "This is not what your mother would've wanted you to do, this isn't what someone who wants to be the #1 hero does.." she said , "So what does everyone expect me to do!? I can't just sit around and act like everything is fine when it isn't.." he put his hand to his chest, tears pricked in his eyes" I feel so useless.. i came here to be hero and i know all this knowledge and have all this power but i couldn't even do anything to save my own mother.." tears now falling freely from his face "you don't have to take all this on alone.." it really pained her to see him like this "you have friends & teachers who care about you & want to help you".

He then said something she didn't expect to hear from me ".. i wish it had been me who died that day" Uraraka had heard enough, she walked up and i don't think Deku has ever felt a smack so hard in his life, he had fallen to the ground, Uraraka then said with tears in her eyes "Don't you dare say that, your mother sacrificed herself for you so you can live on, she never would've wanted you to take your revenge in her name. You're being selfish & Idiotic, do you know much it would've broken your mother if you had died , how it would've broken me or any of your friends for that matter" Deku then said softly "Urarak.." she continued "I made your mother a promise that i would always look after you, that's why i can't let you leave.. Deku you mean so much to me, i can't let you throw your life away"

Deku then remembered what his mother had told him in her final moments "... you have lots of friends that care about you, cherish them, they will be there for you" and then he remember how she told him that she didn't want him to avenge her, she wanted him to live his life how he wanted. He was now openly crying, he had felt so damn stupid.. what kinda son goes against his mothers final wishes, his mind being solely on wanting to kill Shigaraki, he had actually thought about killing someone which was the last thing his mother would've wanted him to do, he had let the darkness cloud his judgement.

She got down to his level , she cupped one of his cheeks and told him softly "You are not useless, you're the bravest person i know.. there's been so many times where I've wanted to quit but you've always been there for me , always helping me when i'm down.. Deku you're my hero.." she couldn't hold it in any longer "which is why I love you.." Deku froze, had he heard her right? "weird time for me to confess huh?" She laugh a little, "but i meant every word of it , Deku please don't go.. I don't know what i would do if something bad happened to you" she looked at him sadly

Deku had a lot to take in before making his decision. He hate to admit it but everyone was right, at his current level of training.. he would've die trying make it through all members of the league of villains. That's when he made up his mind, "I'll train harder than I've trained before.. We're bound to run into Shigaraki eventually, I don't know how i'll react when if i were to see him but for everyone's sake and my mother's.." he sighed "I won't kill him, i'll make sure he's thrown in the deepest part of prison so he can no longer hurt anybody else" his sights then turned to Uraraka "She actually loves me back.." his heart started to beat faster & faster, he then called out to her "Uraraka.." she looked up and was taken off guard when Deku planted his lips onto hers. The kiss was everything she could ever dream up.

when they finally parted, Deku grabbed both her hands and said "Uraraka.. I love you too, for as long as i can remember, you always bring out the best in me, since the first day we met.. you were the most beautiful girl i have ever seen with the most prettiest eyes that always make my heart flutter & for that reason.. I'll stay" she couldn't believe her ears , the boy she loved.. loved her back, she started crying and threw her arms over him. He smiled and reciprocated the hug, "you sure do know how to cheer someone up" he said jokingly, she just smiled up at him as their lips joined again in another passionate kiss. Nobody could this moment away from them.

(in the distance)

"Awwww finally!" Screamed all the girls in unison

"He finally told her huh?" Said todoroki

"YES! Mineta you owe me 5 dollars" yelled kirishima

"How does Midoriya always do it" said Mineta in despair as he gave Kirishima 5 dollars

"WHO CARES THAT THE DORKS ARE TOGETHER" yelled Bakugao, "I GOT WOKEN UP FOR THIS"

"I as class rep and as their friend am happy to see them finally together" said Iida

(Back in Shigaraki's new hideout)

Toga & Dabi walked in "well it looks like your plan lasted for as long as it could, his meddling friend got him to change his mind"

Shigaraki grinded his teeth, "those damn brats are always getting in my way… well which one was it" he yelled

"The brown haired gravity girl" Dabi replied "They seem to be quite fond of each other"

"I don't know what he sees in her, I have way more to offer" said Toga, she had be infatuated with Deku ever since the battle at the training camp.

"Quite fond are they? Interesting , i think it's time we really try send him over the edge and i know just what to do" said Shigaraki with a smile on his

* * *

Our favorite gravity specialist Uraraka was able to bring back our hero into the light .. love conquers all

What else could Shigaraki have in store for Deku next time o.O will he succeed in breaking Deku spirit or will Deku put a stop in Shigaraki reign of terror…

Next chapter will feature Deku's mother's funeral , and a 2 month time skip and something horrible will happen towards the end ;)

Find out next time...


End file.
